coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8546 (2nd January 2015)
Plot David’s rage turns to devastation when Callum coolly informs him that he and Kylie are back together. Roy feels wretched, believing he got off lightly with 100 hours of community service for ABH. Yasmeen tells him she's told the parents of one of the teenagers - a Chief Inspector - what he's been up to. Roy asks to be left alone. Alya’s guilt-ridden as gutted Sinead surveys Beth’s basque. Julie suggests they use soda water to remove the stain. It starts to remove the wine but needs more work. Norris gets a phone call which calls him away urgently. Gary thanks Kal for being easy with him and Alya but Kal replies that she'll realise her mistake soon enough if he carries on just being himself. Outside the Dog & Gun, David collars Macca and offers him £50 cash to take him to Callum’s flat to find Kylie. Norris calls at No.1 where Amy tells him she saw Blanche at the table completing a crossword. The grid contains the words "Norris must pay". He's frightened out of his wits by approaching noises from the yard, supposedly Blanche, but it turns out to be Tracy, in league with Amy to teach him a lesson. Rita, Audrey, Owen and Izzy give Roy their support. Luke cooks for Maria at No.9 but Tyrone arrives back early. Macca leads David and Eva to Callum’s flat where, impatient, David kicks in the door, searching for evidence of Kylie. However they’re disturbed when Macca returns with Callum and another thug. As she prepares to leave, Erica’s pleased to learn from Leanne that Nick feels the same as her and only wanted a fling. Luke invites Tyrone to join himself and Maria. Callum warns David off with threats. Mischievously, Erica declares her deep feelings to Nick but she and Leanne can't keep a straight face. They part as friends. Roy calls on Mary at the motor home but she makes it clear she’s disappointed he resorted to violence. Roy leaves, saddened. Tracy taunts him, saying she always knew there was a violent streak in him. Anna tells Roy she's returning to work at the cafe as she needs the money, although she can't forgive him. Sinead puts Beth off when she asks to see her basque. The meal at No. 9 is awkward. Luke promises Maria he'll take her out next time. David threatens revenge on Callum. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Joseph Brown - Lucca-Owen Warwick (Uncredited) *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *Macca - Gareth Berliner Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Street *Just Nick's *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Street on the Ecclestone Estate *The Dog & Gun - Interior and exterior *Callum Logan's flat - Stairwell, hallway and living room Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David offers Macca money to help him find Kylie; Roy returns from court feeling wretched and calls on Mary, but she makes it clear she is disappointed he resorted to violence; Luke's plans for the evening are derailed; and Erica feels relieved when she discovers that Nick was only interested in a fling. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,300,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2015 episodes